It's Always Been You
by lizdonaghy
Summary: Takes place during TOW Ross' Wedding. What if Rachel, Ross and Emily had made a bigger scene after Ross said the wrong name at the altar? LOBSTER FIC
1. Chapter 1

**Well, this story didn't come out like I wanted it to. Well, here's my first FRIENDS fanfic. Its probably gonna be a two-shot, POSSIBLY three. I love friends, and will FOREVER be a Ross/Rachel shipper. I saw **_**TOW Ross' Wedding**_** today, and couldn't resist writing this "what if". Yeah, I kinda **_**really **_**hate Emily, so it probably shows in my writing. **

**Can't stress enough about how non-proud I am of how I wrote this. But im tired, and desperate to get something into fanfiction, so here ya go. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own friends, God I wish I did. Coolest thing in the world.**

**Takes place: TOW Ross' wedding.**

_**lobstersforever!**_

I could feel my heart physically breaking. It was shattering into a million pieces with the sound of her voice.

"I Emily, take thee, Ross…"

Ross, my sweet Ross…

_No_.

He wasn't mine anymore.

At that thought, the entire room seemed to blur up. I blinked the tears away.

_You're too late._

I looked at his face, the only thing my eyes could focus on. He looked at her with a dreamy, far off expression. He was probably thinking of married life and the thousands of babies they plan to have.

"Oh God," I murmured. My thoughts were rushing through my head. I felt sick.

"Now repeat after me. _I Ross, take thee, Emily…_"

I could feel the tears building up again. I couldn't stay. I wouldn't be able to stand hearing those words leave his soft lips. In fact, I think I would throw up if I stayed any longer.

I stood up quickly, giving myself more of a head rush. Quickly walking down the aisle towards the back doors, I kept my hand covered over my mouth to stop from screaming aloud. I could feel some stares on my back, but I didn't care. As I reached the doors, I could hear him start his vow.

I choked a sob and stumbled over my own foot. My hands shook as they pushed the doors.

"I Ross,"

All strength from my arms seemed to disappear. The doors wouldn't budge.

My arms fell to my sides and I braced myself for the rest of the vows.

_I love you, Ross._

"take thee, Rachel…"

I smiled at the thought of those words, but my smile quickly froze when I heard the gasps filling the room.

I wasn't imagining. He had actually said _my name_.

Turning around slowly, I looked back at them. He was gaping, realizing his mistake.

_He just said my name._

The entire room was frozen. I could hear someone in the back pew murmur, "Who's Rachel?"

_He just said my name. _

I could imagine Emily was mad. Not that I really cared at this moment. I could only look at him.

_He said _my _name_.

"I mean, Emily. I take thee, _Emily._" He chuckled nervously.

Emily's face got redder and redder with each passing second.

Her mouth opened and closed about five times before she finally found words to say.

"No, you just said _Rachel._" Emily growled.

Yep, she was pissed.

"No, but sweetie, I _meant _Emily. It just _happened._"

"Oh right, so you just _happened _to say someone _elses _name?!" She raised her voice, "your _ex-girlfriends_ name?!"

"No, no I didn't!"

"_Don't even try to deny it._"

"Well, fine. I did, but it doesn't mean I still _LOVE _her!" He insisted.

I exhaled sharply. That hurt.

Somehow, I had found myself at the bottom of the aisle, staring up at them. Everything was moving in slow motion. With some magical force, I managed to speak.

"Ross?"

His eyes locked with mine. Needless to say, I had the attention of the whole room.

"Rachel…" His voice softened.

More gasps filled the room. I guess I answered some of the questions.

"What the hell was that?" I asked quietly.

"Look, Rach. Don't look too much into it. It was a stupid mistake."

"A stupid mistake?" I tried my hardest not to cry, but I failed miserably.

Emily was now giving me the death stare.

"He said _my _name." I shot at her, not liking the look she was giving me. "_My name_."

_That's right. He said my name. He said my name. He said _MY _name!_

"Please, don't start." Ross begged, not really directing that comment to anyone in particular.

"Look, why is she even here? I thought you said she wasn't coming!" Emily barked at Ross, ignoring me completely.

"She _wasn't_." Ross grabbed her hands, but she swiftly pulled away, "I swear, she wasn't coming. She _told _me she wasn't coming."

He looked at me with those giant brown puppy eyes.

"Really, I wasn't gonna come." I told her, running my hand through my hair. "I swear."

"Why did you, then!?" Emily yelled at me, taking a couple steps closer.

That's when I got protective. I stepped closer as well.

"Listen, you! I came here because it's Ross' wedding! He is my best friend in the whole world, and has _always _been there for me. It's his special day, and he deserves having everyone who loves him here celebrating with him."

Emily laughed bitterly. "Yeah right, well, if that's the case, why didn't you fly in with everyone else?"

"She had work, Em, I told you that." Ross explained for me. "It probably took you a while to get out of it, right?"

I looked down at my shoes guiltily.

"_Right_?"

"You're such an ignorant cow, Ross!" Emily barked. "She didn't have work!"

It was at this point, it finally _completely _sunk in that the entire hall was staring at us.

If they wanted a show, I'll give them a show.

"She's right. I wasn't working." I wiped at my eyes.

"Then, what?" Ross asked. "What made you come_ now_ and not before?"

"Technically, I came three hours ago and not now… I would have come even earlier if it wasn't for the snooty clerk lady…"

"Rachel." Ross forced my name out desperately.

"Fine, you want to know why I came out to see you?" I snapped, "I came to tell you that I -"

"LA LA LA LA LA!" I heard a buzzing coming from Joey.

"Uh," Joey looked at the phone in his hand, and lifted it higher. "It's Phoebe."

"Yeah, hi guys!" She yelled so everyone can hear.

"Really, Pheebs, right now isn't the best time." I heard Chandler say.

Ross didn't speak, he just continued to stare at me.

_God, I love his eyes. _

"I'm going into labor!" Phoebe continued desperately.

"You are?" I could hear Monica shriek.

"No. But that had you all distracted, didn't it?" I knew Phoebe was smiling. "I'm so using that again."

"Phoebe…" Chandler murmured.

"Rachel, please. Think about what I said." Phoebe begged me.

As much as I wanted to, I couldn't.

I could see the panicked looks spread across Monica and Chandlers faces. Even Joey took his eyes off the maid of honor to give me a concerned look.

Well, it was now or never.

"Ross, I didn't come before because I couldn't imagine watching the only man I ever truly loved get married to someone else but me, okay? Yesterday, Pheebs made me realize that I was still completely in love with you, and we did all this picture crap to help me get over these stupid feelings, but nothing worked. I had to tell you, but when I came here, you looked so happy with _Emily_ that I just couldn't. So there."

It all came out in a rush. I took a couple seconds to steady my breath,

Ross was frozen for what seemed like hours before he spoke again.

"You love me?"

I laughed bitterly, "Ross, of course I love you. And will _forever _love you."

"He's getting married, you know!" Emily yelled.

I sighed, and gave Ross one last longing look. "I know that."

And with that, I turned and left. I did realize that I couldn't get through the door, so I went through the giant hole in the wall.

_Super classy, Rach._

_**lobstersforever!**_

**All reviewers get a preview of next chapter, so please please please make my crappy day a hella lot better and review? **

**Thanks!**

**LOVE , HAZIEROX.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I usually write extremely long authors notes at the beginning of a chapter, just to annoy the hell out of the readers… then I realized how EXTREMELY easy it is just to skip over it. Oh well, one day I'll rule over the world, and all you tiny people will be under **_**my **_**power. (minus the extremely awesomefantabulistic reviewers. Each and EVERY one that was sent in for the last chapter made me grin like an idiot. Thanks SO much xD) **

**Disclaimer : GOD , **_**nothing **_**has changed since the last chapter. When I become a bazillionaire though, I'm gonna own friends. **_**Just. You. Watch. **_

**ROSS' POV**

_What the hell am I gonna do now?_

"Uh, shall I continue?" The minister asked Emily.

I could barely hear him. I was still focused on the flash of blonde hair that was currently ducking through the hole in the wall.

It didn't even matter to me that my fiancée was standing in front of me at the altar, or that a group of about one hundred people were staring at me expectantly. All that mattered to me was that Rachel still loves me and she was getting away.

"Ross!" Emily snapped at me.

I finally looked at her. She looked _mad_.

She huffed and ran down the aisle.

"Emily!" I called after her, horrified, but she kept moving.

When she reached the doors, Emily unlatched the bar and pulled the doors open. She didn't even stop to give me as much as a glare before she ran through them.

I stumbled a couple steps backwards, crashing into Joey.

My head was pounding, my thoughts spinning through my head. Without saying another word, I ran down the aisle much as she did before, but to everyone's surprise, I screamed out another name.

"RACHEL!"

And with that, I ducked through the hole.

_What the hell am I doing?_

"Rachel? Rachel!" I cried out desperately. I looked around, trying to catch a glimpse of her golden hair… and then I found her.

She was huddled over by a pile of bricks, her shoulders shaking visibly. She was crying… hard. I started walking slowly over to her, not wanting to surprise her too much, but suddenly, she stood up and sprinted down the road.

"Rachel!" I called out her name again, chasing after her, but she didn't hear me. She ran into the building down the street, narrowly missing a car. I went after her, and ignored the looks the party-goers were giving me. I saw her slam into the men's bathroom door.

I slowed down and caught my breath, and gingerly pushed the door open. I was greeted by the sounds of gagging in the bathroom stall.

"Oh my god." I murmured, "Rach…"

The wrenching stopped and the entire bathroom echoed with sobs. I could feel a tear slipping from my eye as I stepped in quietly.

The cries slowed, and a toilet flushed. I saw Rachel emerge from the stall and she leaned over the sink, trying to rinse her mouth.

Silently, I went and held her hair back to keep it from getting wet. When I touched her she jerked back, but didn't say a thing. She rinsed and stood up straight beside me.

"Hey." I whispered nervously.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She asked me quietly. She didn't sound angry… she sounded more broken than angry.

"I have no idea."

She brought her hand up to wipe at her cheeks, before looking down at her shoes. She didn't say anything.

"I went after you." I continued awkwardly, not liking the echoing silence.

Rachel didn't reply for a moment. She stared at me with squinted eyes, "But why?" she asked.

I reached for the handkerchief from his coat pocket, "Instinct, I guess. I saw you running, and I knew I had to go after you."

Her lips curved slightly upwards, a half smile. "God, Ross… what about _Emily_?"

_Emily_.

_Shit. Emily._

"I have no idea where she is." I admitted after a while, looking at the door.

Rachel looked pained, like her stomach hurt her. She then tried to smile, but it came out like a painful smirk, "You should go and try to find her, then. I mean… she _is _your _wife._"

"But, no!" I tried desperately, "I want to talk to you!"

"There's nothing to talk about!" Rachel forced out, choking a bit on her words, "You're _married_."

I could see small tears slipping out of her eyes,

"Not officially. I didn't finish my vows." I murmured, trying to grab for her arm. She didn't let me, she stepped backwards quickly. I sighed. "Rach-"

"Go find her." She whispered, "Please, if you had done that to me at our wedding, I would want you to go after the bride."

"If this had been _our wedding_, I wouldn't have another girl interrupt the ceremony." I told her softly,

"What?" Rachel looked up quickly, "You think I _interrupted _you?"

I winced, "Well, technically-"

"_Technically_, you said the wrong name!" Rachel snapped, "And that wasn't my fault!"

I started to open my mouth again, trying to explain myself… but Rachel interrupted, "I can't believe you're blaming me!"

"_You _told me you still loved me!" I tried to reason.

"_After _you said _the wrong name _in your vows!" She raised her voice.

There was nothing I could say to make this situation any better. I knew she was right. I could feel wetness sliding down my cheek, _great_. Now I'm crying too.

Rachel stared back down at my shoes before dropping her voice to a whisper again, "Go away, Ross. You shouldn't be here anyways."

"Technically_-"_

"Again with the _technically_." Rachel murmured bitterly.

"_Technically_-" I continued, giving her a weird look, "We're in the men's room. _You're _the one who shouldn't be here."

Rachel looked around; she finally noticed that right beside the stalls there was a row of shiny white urinals.

"Damn it!"

"C'mon…" I encouraged quietly, "Let's go."

"No." Rachel spoke up win a slight whimper in her voice.

"Please, Rach? We have to leave…"

"No, Ross." She spoke again, louder this time "_You _have to leave. Find Emily…I'll go tell Monica I'm gonna catch a flight out of here."

"No! Rachel…" I tried grabbing her arm again, but she was already heading out the door.

I started to follow after her, but that only made her speed up. By the time we were out of the building, I was sprinting after her.

_Since when did she run so fast?!_

She ran back into the chapel, and I ducked in after her. The room was slightly emptier than before, but it was still filled with people. By the time I was fully inside, I had lost her.

"Rachel?!" I called out. "Rachel?!"

My voice echoed. The entire room was silent.

I saw Chandler still in the same place he was before, but with Monica beside him. They were both staring at me with concern.

I stumbled closer to them, "Where is she?"

Neither of them spoke, they looked nervous. I repeated my question, "Where is she?!"

"Sorry, man." Chandler murmured sympathetically in response.

I was beginning to sound like a tape on repeat, "Where is she, where is she, where is she?!"

"Hey," Some snooty friend of Emily spoke up, "How about you demand where your _wife _is first?"

I snapped my head around. I opened my mouth to give a comeback, but none came to mind. I simply imitated her, the way I used to annoy Monica as a kid.

_Speaking of Monica_…

"Mon, where is she?" I begged, "I know you saw her, where is she?"

"I'd rather not disclose that information at this time." Monica told me nervously.

"_Why not_?" I whined pathetically.

She didn't reply. If anything, she just took a step closer to Chandler.

I groaned. "Shoot me."

"Now? Or later so you're surprised?" Chandler asked.

I looked around the room. Everyone was staring, probably wondering what I was going to do next. I looked at my parents…

I sighed, "and Emily went…?"

Monica whispered, "Back to her house."

I nodded back and turned away slowly. I tried to ignore the looks that everyone was giving me when I went down the aisle. I opened the door dejectedly and took a couple steps out.

Nobody noticed how I stuck around. Everyone was oblivious to the fact that I stood quietly by the door… I stayed long enough to watch Rachel crawl out from behind a chair and fall, sobbing, into Monica's arms.

_**lobstersforever:)**_

**Again , all reviewers will get a preview for the next (and I **_**think **_**it's gonna be the last) chapter. Minus anonymous reviewers, cause I can't send anything to them. They should **_**really **_**get an account so I can gush pathetically about how much they make me dance around like an idiot - don't worry. It's a good thing. **

**xo QUEEN OF THE WORLD**


	3. Chapter 3

**I suck at updating, I know. Sorry… I just **_**couldn't **_**find a way to finish this chapter. Everything about it annoys me… oh well. Here's as close as I'm gonna get. **

**RACHEL'S POV**

I tried to muffle my cries in my hands. They came out in quick, short gasps…

I was currently huddled behind Ross' parents. I could see Jack Geller try to look back at me in what he _thought _was subtle, but Judy kept pinching him. Ross, I could hear, wouldn't stop demanding where I was. I didn't dare look… if I lifted my head up, there's a chance he could find me.

Did I _want _him to find me?

Deep down, I knew I did. I wanted nothing more than to run into his arms, right here, right now.

I knew all this when he was up on the altar saying my name, I knew this when I was throwing up in the men's room …

_It wasn't fair_.

I also knew that he was only going after me only because of our history. When he spoke of Emily in the bathroom, I knew he regretted running for me. They loved each other.

I could hear him stepping closer: slowly, but steadily. I crouched lower and held my breath. His footsteps gave a haunted echo. I shivered.

I heard a faint murmur from beside me, "He's going to find Emily."

_Emily_.

How that name was going to haunt me.

I thought about what would happen if _I _had been the one getting married to Ross. I thought about how I would feel if my groom said the wrong name then ran after the wrong girl.

_But he was mine first!_

If it was even possible, I cried harder.

_You're the one that broke up with him…_

I kept chanting to myself that Emily was a good person.

I tried imagining how she must be feeling right now. Emily didn't do anything wrong… she was just a girl who fell in love with a guy - A guy who happened to have a psychotic ex-girlfriend.

_But Emily's a witch! You saw how she acted earlier…_

The footsteps were growing fainter. I struggled to stay crouched. My legs were starting to hurt.

After what seemed like eternity, I could hear the back door creak closed. I kept still for a couple more seconds before I dropped my hands from over my mouth and sucked in a loud, shaky breath.

I crawled out from behind the chairs and stumbled over to Monica, who had moved so she was right in front of me. Without speaking, I fell into her outstretched arms and buried my face into her shoulder.

My knees were going to buckle from underneath me, but luckily, Monica was abnormally strong. She didn't falter as I hung against her.

"I'm so sorry," she soothed, rubbing my back.

I tried to say something, but it came out in blubbers. My voice sounded foreign to my own ears.

"Eh…Em…" I tried another sentence, "He…he went…"

"I know, sweetie. I know." She murmured.

After a while, I calmed down enough to let out full sentences… or at least whole words.

"I…I shouldn't…"I breathed out harshly and wiped my eyes, "I'm… so stupid!"

"You're not stupid." Monica cooed.

I wiped my eyes and said nothing. I heard a faint popping sound from Joey's hand. Phoebe was still on the line.

"Yes, I am." I protested over the noise, "I'm a freaking _idiot _for deciding to fly out here."

"He said _your name_, Rach." Chandler murmured, taking a step closer.

I opened my mouth to start talking, though I didn't know exactly what I was going to say, but the popping got louder.

"Pheebs?" I called out instead.

"Yeah?"

"Are you making popcorn?"

There was silence for a moment.

"Possibly." Phoebe admitted after a second.

"Oh."

Monica bit her lip. I took a step back from her and looked around me. I was getting stared at with curious eyes from Ross' side, and angered eyes from Emily's. I stared back at them before sighing.

"Everything's screwed up now, isn't it?" I muttered to no-one in particular.

Monica tried to hug me again, but I just stepped away. "I'm going to go."

"Where?"

"Home. New York," I explained with a frustrated groan, "I don't even know why I came here. It's all so stupid. _I'm _stupid. This was all a big mistake."

"I told you!" Phoebe gloated.

I winced. Joey must have noticed this because he spoke up.

"But he went after _you_." He cried, "I mean, he said your name _and _went after you instead of Emily! That _has _to mean something."

"Joey, you don't understand." I said desperately, "You weren't there. I _know _he regrets going after me! He doesn't love me anymore. The only reason I came here was to give him an option. He chose Emily, and that's that."

"No, he went after _you_. _He chose you_."

I groaned again, "It doesn't matter. He's going off to _Emily _now… and _I'm_ going home."

Joey opened his mouth to speak, but Chandler hit him on the back of the head.

"What was that for?!" Joey exclaimed, holding the back of his head in pain.

Chandler didn't speak. _Nobody _spoke. Everyone's eyes were glued to something behind me.

I turned around, and my eyes locked with his. Those sweet, puppy eyes…

_Ross_.

"Don't go." He spoke in an angelic, yet broken voice, "Or at least take me with you."

I opened my mouth to try to speak, but no words escaped. I was frozen.

"I love you, Rach." Ross stepped closer. My heart soared.

_I love you too_.

I willed my legs to move, but they didn't. Soon enough, Ross was standing right in front of me. He grabbed my hands, and I didn't have the strength to pull away. His fingers curled around mine.

_It felt so right._

Somebody coughed from behind. I didn't look to see who did it, but it interrupted my thoughts.

"You love Emily." I murmured breathlessly. "You were getting _married _to her."

He didn't look away, he didn't even blink when he started strongly, "That doesn't change the fact that you're my lobster." Ross smiled softly, "Remember?"

I tried to smile back, and I squeezed his hand. People around us shot confused looks, but I didn't care. "Lobster or not, you have a broken fiancée somewhere, probably crying her eyes out at this ruined wedding. It's all my fault."

"No." Ross protested quickly, "If anything it's mine. I said your name."

"But I _interrupted the ceremony_." I mimicked.

"I said the wrong name!" He repeated, stronger this time.

I blew hair that was falling onto my face. I was certain everyone could hear my heart beating out of my chest. Ross gently lifted his hand to place it behind my ear. At the loss of the contact, I finally grew strength to let go of his hands completely.

_This is wrong._

He looked sadly down at his, now empty, hands.

"Go find Emily." I told him with as strong a voice as I could. Even then, it was an octave higher than normal. "Sort things out with her."

_What the hell am I doing?!_

Ross gave me a desperate look, "What if I don't want to sort things out?"

"You're going to have to." My voice broke as I took a step away from him, "It's not fair to her."

He stepped closer to me again, "What about you?"

_Be the higher person, Rachel. _

I turned my whole body around, breaking eye contact for the first time since he entered the room, "I'll be on a plane to New York."

"Then so will I." He spoke confidently, stepping so that we faced each other again "I'm not letting you go again."

As much as it thrilled me when I heard those words, part of my brain kept reminding me of Emily. Granted, it was a very _small _part of my brain, but it was most rational. The other, bigger side of my head was _screaming _at me to shut up and just run away with him.

Everything was so twisted.

"Sort things out with Emily," I repeated slowly, then paused. "…I'll wait at my hotel. We'll talk after."

Ross stared at me with curious eyes, but didn't say anything.

"I'll wait for you." I repeated quietly, looking down.

I knew I couldn't look him in the eyes. I knew if I did, he would see straight through my lie.

We didn't say anything else. He simply nodded and kissed my cheek lightly. When he left the room again, he walked quickly and more confidently than before.

I lifted my hand to my cheek and touched where he had just kissed me. A mix of sadness and joy flooded instantly through my veins.

"Rachel-" Monica came over once Ross was definitely gone.

"Tell Ross that I'm sorry." I interrupted her as I dropped my hands and started turn to leave. Before I could take another step, she grabbed me.

"Where are you going?!"

"To the airport!" I tried pulling away from her death grip on my arm.

"Why?"

"Because that's where all the planes are." I spoke slowly, as if to a four year old.

"You can't do that to Ross!" Monica exclaimed, tightening her grip. I groaned out in pain.

"What do you expect me to do, then?" I demanded. "He's going to talk to Emily, apologize and everything's gonna work out for them. I'm just going to be _crazy ex-girlfriend Rachel_ who ruined their wedding!"

"No he's not!" Joey cried, speaking up, "He's going to tell Emily it's over between them, and you're gonna be "crazy Ross and Rachel" again.

"I don't know what to do!" I emphasized each word. My head was spinning… "What the hell am I going to do?"

"What are _you _going to do?" Monica exclaimed, "What about _Ross?_ If he _does _dump Emily for you, he's going to come back and expect you to keep your promise!"

"What are we, in first grade? Nobody keeps their promises anymore!" I exclaimed. "And you just said it. _If _he does._ If _he dumps Emily. He won't. He loves her, and she loves him back."

"He loves _you_!" Monica screamed.

I could swear the building shook. I was frozen, gaping at her for a moment, still adjusting to the sudden volume change.

She calmed down, "Can't you just accept the fact that he wants to be with _you_?"

"I can accept it when my conscience stops reminding me what I'd be doing to Emily!" I whispered. "God, I keep thinking how _I _would feel in her place…"

"Why didn't you think of that _before _you flew all the way here?"

"I was mental then!" I cried, throwing my hands up, "I don't know. All I knew then was that I loved Ross, and I needed to see him." My voice broke at my words.

Monica came and rubbed her hands on my shoulders, giving me an attempted massage, "Sweetie, you're going to have to talk to him about all this. _Meet _him at your hotel."

I stared at her for a couple moments, "You're not gonna back down, are you?"

Chandler and Joey shook their heads for her.

"You better be right about this, Mon." I whispered tiredly.

"When am I never right?"

I sighed and rubbed at my puffed out eyes, "First, I have to find a hotel to check into. I didn't plan this far ahead."

Monica smiled, "Good girl."

"Ross booked an extra room at our hotel," Chandler explained, "In case you decided to come."

I got the information and started to turn and leave through the hole again, but Monica pulled me back.

"Okay, this is starting to get annoying." I whined, pulling at my trapped arm.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"…to check in?"

"You're not running away again, missy." Monica pulled me closer to the doors, "Leave like a normal person."

"Fine." I rolled my eyes obviously. As I walked closer to the doors I paused. I took a couple steps back and ran at the doors.

After a couple minutes of muffled laughing, Joey came over and unlatched this bar that was over the handle, and then he pointed at the faded "Push" sign. I thanked him and went off down the street, towards the hotel. I checked in with the snobby English clerk lady and went upstairs.

As I entered into the room, I realized I was empty handed. I had left my carry-on in the taxi and my purse on a chair at the wedding… _Freaking fan-taaastic. _

I collapsed tiredly on the bed, and looked out the window. The clouds outside were graying – rain would probably come tonight.

I started to make a mental list of what I had left in my carry-on… the bag was on sale so itself wasn't as important…

"Hey! Wait up, Emily!"

I froze… _wait up, Emily?_

"Emily, seriously! You know I saw you… stop running!" 

I sat up and listened closer. Ross had found her. I sighed sadly and moved towards the door, pressing my ear against the cold wall.

"Don't touch me, Ross!" She barked.

"Please, just listen?"

"NO!" She yelled. I winced at the volume of her voice. "Leave me the hell alone."

"EMILY!"

I cracked the door open slightly and tried to sneak a look at them. I could hear Emily stomping her way closer to my door, and Ross' rushed steps following after her.

"Stop following me, Ross!"

The pair was still slightly out of my sightline… I pushed the door open a bit more.

"Emily, STOP!"

The footsteps stopped coming closer… Ross had probably grabbed her arm.

"Listen, I'm sorry…"

"Do you love her?" She interrupted.

"Yes." He replied quietly but confidently.

I'm guessing that was the wrong answer, because the echo of a slap quickly flooded the hall. The noise caused me to jump and accidentally push against the almost-open door. I could feel myself falling, flailing my arms like a freak. As I crashed against the floor, I looked up and saw two sets of eyes staring down at me.

"Hey guys…" I smiled weakly, "How's it going?"

"You bitch."

And then she lunged at me.

_**lobstersforever:)**_

**Did I mention I kinda really don't like this chapter? I'm SO sorry… its not the last one though (So everyone ignore what I said in earlier chapters, I'm still going!) Maybe I'll make the next one better… **

**Again, preview for reviewers (even though it might come a bit late – stinking exams) **

**xo HAZIEROX**


	4. Chapter 4

So, happy almost 4 year anniversary of this story being published! Ahaha, I suck at updating. I've honestly had all these files waiting on my laptop before transferring it to another laptop… and another… before finally cracking down trying to work on it. I've gotten a lot of new techy things these last four years. Enjoy!

**ROSS'S POV**

My eyes widened at a horrified gasp escaped my mouth as I watched, helplessly as my (almost) wife threw herself over Rachel. The flash of white covered Rachel's petite body instantly, and shrieks echoed the hallway.

I instantly reached for an arm – any arm, trying to pull this fight apart. When my hand touched skin, I instantly tried to lift that body off, but as I grabbed a louder scream filled the air. I looked down and noticed my hand was wrapped around Emily's wrist, but her hand was holding on to a large section of Rachel's hair.

"LET GO!" Rachel cried, her hand clamped onto Emily's, attempting to unravel the death-grip Emily's fingers currently had on her.

Emily made no reply. Her free hand clawed at Rachel's leg, which was currently flailing about. I could hear myself screaming, but no actual words left my mouth. I tried, once again, to attempt to pull the bodies apart. I grabbed for Emily's shoulders.

"EMILY!"

Pulling her did no good. Emily really was quite strong. She used both her hands to reach back and dig her nails deep into my skin. During this time, Rachel pulled her hair back and rubbed her head with a moan.

"What's happening?!"

I spun around and saw Monica, Chandler and Joey standing there, gaping. I rubbed my sore hand and reached for Emily again.

"EMILY, just _back off_." Rachel screamed as she attempted to pry Emily's hands off her shoulders. She pushed her backwards. "I'm not gonna fight you!"

"Coward!" Emily leered as she proceeded to slap her thighs.

"I'm not a coward!" Rachel screamed, "I'm trying to be the better person here!"

"If that was true," Emily screeched as she tried to get past Rachel's arms, which were currently pushing her body away, "You wouldn't have purposely sabotaged my wedding, you whore."

"I'm not a whore!" Rachel defended as she tried to prevent Emily's clawing hands from touching her. "I was _trying _to… I'm… I'm not a- WILL YOU STOP HITTING ME!?" Rachel lifted her arm and slapped swung her palm against Emily's cheek.

I jumped. The sound of the slap echoed through the hotel hallway. Emily froze for a moment, completely stunned.

"I didn't want to do that but you need to listen to me." Rachel spoke as she attempted to sit up straight.

Emily's eyes narrowed. "Did you just slap me?"

Rachel stared. "You're kidding me, right?" she lifted her arm to push some fallen hair off her face.

Emily lunged once more, slapping her repeatedly, "You did _not _just hit me!"

"YOU SAID YOU _WANTED_ TO FIGHT!" Rachel cried out, exasperated, grabbing at her arms.

"Ross, do something!" Monica screeched at me.

"I'm trying!" I exclaimed pathetically as I attempted to separate them.

"What's going on here?!"

I looked up and saw a bunch of the hotel employees staring at us. One yelled at two men to separate the girls and before I knew it, the screams were silenced and Emily and Rachel were forcibly held back. Emily was still attempting to move forward, but the grip of the bellboy prevented her from coming any closer. Rachel was standing quietly, pushing the hair off of her face.

"What the hell just happened?!" the manager shouted angrily, "This is _not _how you behave in a hotel, especially one such as this. We've received a ridiculous amount of complaints and you ought to explain yourselves _right now_ before I call the police."

"I'll tell you what happened." Emily snapped, "This cow destroyed my wedding."

"I didn't do _anything_!"

"So you _didn't_ tell my fiancée that you loved him two seconds after I finished my vows?" Emily growled.

"Not… two seconds." Rachel stuttered sheepishly.

"Like the difference of a minute makes that much of a difference!" Emily glared angrily.

The manager spoke up again, with an even angrier tone in her voice, "This is not how you behave in a hotel."

Emily struggled away from the employee holding her back and pointed her finger at Rachel, "Go rot in hell."

Rachel stepped away from the man holding her back and stepped in front of Emily, "You're a prissy little bitch, you know that?"

Emily lifted her arm up and slapped Rachel across the cheek.

Next thing I knew, Emily's wrists were clamped beneath my hands. I had stepped between Rachel and Emily and my ears were ringing.

I think the entire room went quiet. I felt everyone's eyes on mine but I didn't care. All I felt was angry.

The ringing continued.

"Now, you listen to me Emily." I lowered my voice and glared into her facee, "You will never touch Rachel again. Do you understand me? You will _never _touch her again."

Emily gaped. She didn't reply. Her eyes flared but her jaw was clenched shut. I felt her eyes dart from mine to Rachel's, and back to mine.

I tightened my grip on her wrists. I felt her throbbing pulse beneath my fingers yet I didn't let go.

"You have no right to blame Rachel for what went on today." I felt Emily's hands begin to wiggle, attempting to escape from my grip, but I continued, "I said the wrong name, I'm the one to blame. Not her. When you tell this story to all your stuck up, idiot friends over tea and crumpets, you will never once blame Rachel for our failed wedding. She is the sweetest, most wonderful woman in the world and I have always loved her."

I breathed, calming myself down slightly.

"There was never anybody else for me. It was always Rachel. In my sad, pathetic attempt to get over her I deluded myself into thinking that marrying you would make me happy, but now I know that I was insane. No other woman could make me as happy as Rachel made me, but it was me that screwed everything up."

Once those words left my mouth, I felt weak. My grip loosened.

"It was me." I dropped Emily's wrists completely. I turned to Rachel. She had her fingers lightly pressed against her slightly pink cheeks and she was staring at me. Her eyes were tearing up and instantly I stepped towards her.

"I'm so sorry, Rach. I love you." I pleaded, "I do, I love you, and I'm so, so sorry."

"Ross?"

I turned to follow the voice behind me, but before my eyes could even register, I felt the burn of a slap across my cheek.

"You're a bastard." Emily's voice spat at me.

I rubbed my cheek and felt the small clink of a wedding ring bounce against my chest, but I didn't care.

I didn't care that two thousand dollars in gold and diamonds was now rolling down the hotel hallway.

I didn't care that a hundred of my friends and relatives had seen me make an idiot of myself.

Hell, I didn't even care that Phoebe was on speakerphone yelling about going into labor.

I didn't care, because the only thing I cared about was now pressed against my chest with her arms around my neck.

"I'm sorry too." Rachel whispered into my neck. "And I love you too, Ross. It's always been you."

And then we kissed.

And it was perfect.

**FIN**

_It's Always Been You_

Haha, oh my god. So this story was published in 09', I was still a junior high kid then. Now I'm in university entering my second year of business school. How time flies?

To all of you who have stuck around these last four years, begging me to update, hell, even offering to finish this story for me, I appreciate it. I think this is the first multi-chapter story I have ever finished… EVER. Awwh, I'm feeling almost sentimental. I had half written this last chapter back in 2010 and finished it today, in August 2013. Between that time, I have (hopefully) grown as a writer. I hope to continue writing in the future, so please stay tuned and read my other stories. Here's hoping I won't be in graduate school by the time I update or publish another story.

X's and O's

- Bubbles


End file.
